Sotc Explorations
by vc lover
Summary: An attempt to put my sotc experience into a story, it's my first time writing.
1. Chapter 1

Sotc Explorations.

An attempt to chronicle the things that can happen if the player chooses to explore the forbidden land instead of going straight to the colossi. And the various battles. Also contains a theory about how Dormin got sealed and the colossi were made. Everything put into story form.

(This is just an experiemental story so please don't say anything to upsetting.)

Ch .1 prequel.

2,000 years ago from the perspective of the game.

The robed men sat down at the table their wise leader the master architect was the last man to sit down he smiled a sick looking smile and his co conspirators smiled along with him. The master architect was the last in a

long family line of colossal statue builders. He had worked long and hard as the previous members of his family had. Now the plan was almost complete. Men, he said the order has been sent the colossi are ready to act

against the servants of Dormin. were ready to rebel against that fake god who has ruled for the last 2,000 years he said. His soldiers cheered and readied for battle. The next day the 16 statues built in chief by members of

his family for the last 1100 years changed their "programming" and started, well at least all the ones who could get there began assaulting the central shrine of worship with the rebel soldiers The remaining people loyal to

Dormin couldn't stand to a combined assault from 13 colossi which ironically were originally animated by Dormin after being built by the master architects family and there workers. The soldiers of the entity known as

Dormin fell before the armies of the new religion. The master Architect sealed part of Dormins life forces into each of his kins creations using a specially made sword that could remove part of Dormins essence and

potentially free it if the need came. The people loyal to the new one god sacrifice based religion left the peninsula forever eventually forgetting all about the colossi that they had left there to guard Dormin. For they knew

that is Dormin ever regained its power it would create a new army of Colossi using all the power it would have been charging and destroy their entire civilization. However 2,000 years later the priesthood of a major city

would make one massive accidental mistake of sacrificing one relatively unknown young woman not knowing that one of the city most dangerous warriors and most accurate archers had been watching her form a far the

next morning the soldiers of the priest/inquisitor lord emon found the sword being stored in the cities main hall about to be moved on its way to another town in 2 days had been stolen the body was missing and the warrior

and his horse were gone but his reputation happened to make him above being a suspect and so no one knew about his secret obsession they did not see him as being a suspect. By the time he had already reached his destination they thought he was on a patrol or had gone to look for the thief. They were quite wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The forbidden land.

Wander had been exploring the supposedly forbidden land for over 2 hours now marking spots that had altars on them and in general just looking over the territory he also was most importantly practicing him archery and

horse riding skills as well as his sword wielding abilities. He knew that there was no way Lord emon had found him he had spent time preparing for the battle with the supposed colossus that Dormin had said was waiting for

him to defeat. He knew that his entire plan would be wasted if he died.

Dormin POV

The spirit wondered why the mortal who he had made a pact with was stalling. It knew it was starting to slip away. It knew that it would need to be free soon, making a pact with the mortal warrior whose cloak bore the

symbol of the religion that trapped it, the symbol upon the weak spots of the colossi used to imprison it had taken away almost the last of its power, within a year it would slip away to the void and no longer have a

presence on the material world. It needed this process to hurry, but it understood why its new warrior was practicing his skills He would need it against even the weakest colossus, for if the young man did not hold the

ancient sword he would have no chace even finding most colossi. Dormin knew its bet would have to pay off it just hoped it would have enough power to keep this warrior going for long enough to release it.

Wander POV Why are you stalling he heard the voice in his head the voice belonged to Dormin a being he up until now had though of as satanic as the religion he once followed did decree. Up until they had murdered the

one woman that he had watching from afar for so many years. He looked at the canyon that his sword pointed too and he set off towards the place where the 1st colossus lived.

The city:

The elders where all gathered in the relatively small meeting hall in the cities town hall the elders where all waiting for lord emon the 2nd highest member of the church inquisition in the area he was intended to be in

charge of the investigation. After another minute of waiting he arrived with 3 guards following him at a quick pace long swords ready to be drawn just in case of any threat to their leaders safety. Sir he said saluting the head

of the inquisition. The elderly head inquisitor looked at him, emon, he said sit down we have been waiting for a long time. My... Apologies said emon We were just looking over the crimes scenes, do you know whether the

cursed girl had any close family friends, anyone? Hmmmmmmm... The head inquisitor stroked his beard slowly a soldier handed a report he placed it in his hands. It would seem as though she was an orphan the head

inquisitor said to his 2nd in command. Emon looked visibly annoyed by this . NO INITIAL SUSPECTS THEN!, he shouted well then we need to search the city and check to see if even a single citizen has left since the crime.

Emon, one of the lead priests said did he or she really steal THE ancient sword the one which was used by our ancient founder and used to end the reign of Dormin, that sword was the most important artifact in the nation

and somebody slipped it out from under our noses. We are doing all we can emon said now distressed I think that our thief must be out to make their way to the forbidden land and perform the forbidden spell to resurrect

her. Everybody at the table just stared their mouths agape. The lead inquisitor could not speak coherently for a moment then he said, we need to find this culprit and why they would do this all for some random girl. Well

the lead priest noted what if this person is one of the few remaining followers of Dormin and they stole the sword to complete the spell and ressurect the girl as a way to give Dormin a chance to use its power and use the

ressurection to draw more worshipers since most citizens dont seem to care about curses. However emon said we have made sure no one has left the city since the crime and once wander gets back from his patrol he can

help us to find the thief but for now we must get into total lockdown that person must not leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sorry for not updating for a while to whoever is reading this story.**

chapter 3 Where is that thing?

Wander had continued his exploring for quite a long time, he had searched at least 4 different routes each had led to areas that he thought were way to small to hold a colossus he had assumed that it would likely be on the

open plains the thing that he did not realize was that he was supposed to follow the point where the light from his sword pointed.

Dormin POV The being known only as Dormin was now very much fed up with its warriors wanderings. (capitals are now dormin speech) THOU MUST GO TO THE SPOT ON THE LAND WHERE THE LIGHT FROM THY SWORD

POINTS THAT IS WHERE YOU WILL FIND THE COLOSSUS THOU ART TO DESTROY. OH! he said, .. sorry about that, I should be going now, he raised his sword from the top of the temple and pointed it out in the direction of a

wall of cliffs he saw where the light gathered and called argo over to him only to realize that the horse was right in front of him and was patiently waiting for him to be ready to move out. He jumped on the horse and took

rode him down the steps then as he rode on he pointed the sword in the direction it shone before and followed the beam to the rocky cliffs ahead even though he had already explored them before he was back and this time

he was going to take out a colossus.

The city: Lord Emons inquisitors had been vigorously searching the city for a long time but they had found not a trace of the person who had stolen the sword. One of the younger less experienced council members had

suggested that wander had stolen the sword, however nobody in the city had any reason to believe that he had any reason to do that for he had been a loyal soldier well trained in many skills and equipped with plenty of

knowledge on how to deal with many different situations, but nothing about his past would indicate that he had any reason to turn against the religion that he had followed for so long. Why would such a loyal servant of the

city betray it? That was why for the time being he was above suspicion the council decided that it was likely that he had gone after the thief thinking they had retreated form the city and gone off to the south, because that

was the direction of the forbidden land. They assumed also that he did not know that no one else had left the city so he was in their minds accounted for. Lord emon was having another discussion to discuss the progress or

lack thereof: Emon spoke to his men "alright" he said his eyes rolling we still have absolutely no leads at all about what happened when the sword was stolen we do not know any logical suspects and we dont know where

wander went so we cant find him therefore we cant get our best soldiers help. So ...this isn't looking good. We have had no progress and this individual is still not found we have to double our efforts to find the thief and

to ensure that no one gets out of this place until the day when they are caught, now head out! As his soldiers left emon held his head in his hands he sighed out load and screamed thief, where are you into the air little did

he know who the robber was.

wander neared his targets location.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4. Valus 1.

**Author note, sorry for having a very long update break please keep reading to whoever is seriously reading this story.**

Wander rode as quickly as possible in his thoughts he cursed at himself for all the stalling that he had done traveling the forbidden lands and looking for life and shrines to pray at, he had traveled the expanse of open ground

next to the shrine of worship for over 4 hours, at least it felt like it had been about that much time worth of directionless wanderings, he was finally on track now, soon he would begin his quest and revive the girl he had

secretly admired for a few year he remembered the days that he had watched her as she did her normal routine, no matter how boring the tasks she would be in the middle of he would never mind watching her, but as

with a large percentage of people in love he never had the courage to tell Mono how he really felt about, seemingly it would be very easy for the cities toughest warrior to ask a normal girl to a date but while he could battle

some of the most terrifying monsters on the planet he could never talk to a female, it was a strange nasty contradiction, however he had payed for his lack of love related courage by never being with her before she was

murdered by the very religion he had served for over a decade from his childhood to his young adulthood he was now 22 years old and had worked in the temple since he was only 9 years of age. He though about how

they'd betrayed him, on the other hand though they had no clue that he was madly in love with the girl they believed had a "cursed fate" those superstitious morons he thought to himself as he approached the opening in the cliffs and rode his warhorse Argo to a moss covered wall, quickly he dismounted the horse and started to climb the rock face after he ran up a series of carved stone blocks ducked under a fallen tree, or at lease what to

him appeared to be one and managed with great difficulty to jump from a pillar to the ending stretch of rock he ran to the top. Dormins voice echoed in his brain, THOU MUST BATTLE VALUS NOW, HE IS ONLY THE FIRST OF

MANYTHOU ART TO ENGAGE. Wander was afraid but he felt that once he defeated the first one he would be able to stop the others with less fear, he was wrong, but he did not know that at the time.

Colossus 1. Valus the protector of the mountain's grand temple.

The second wander made it to the top of the sloping rock he saw a massive monster walk past him it was very slow but its size allowed it to move very far in only one step wander was stunned by this creature so much that

it took him at least 7 seconds to return to reality mentally he chased it wondering how he supposed to defeat the creature in the first place, ignoring the voice of Dormin in his brain he ran after it and decided it was better

to not get its attention he knew he would need to assault it by surprise. He leaped for its left leg but he couldn't grab the fur. He jumped again, and this time he grabbed the hair on the ankle he spotted a little opening on

the low left leg he climbed to the opening and raised his sword and thrust it deep into the leg while trying to hold on desperately to the massive monster the sword almost feel out of his hands, he felt the power of Dormin

holding the ancient sword to him so it wouldn't drop and leave wander without a way to neutralize the colossus, quickly he stabbed the weak area again, the beast fell to one knee and gave wander a chance to climb up its

leg and onto its rear end wander kept trying to jump up onto a platform on its low back, "a platform he thought the colossus was man made, this isn't a natural animal, wander took a second to wonder how someone could

have possibly built this. He managed to get onto the lower platform and jumped toward the creatures back. When he heard another voice in his brain **Intruder, who are you cease your climbing, this area is restricted**

** you are not a member of the builders bloodline you must leave this instant! **while wander was trying to climb the back he now held on again as the colossus began to shake again, he kept going upward until the

point when he had made it to the upper 2 platforms of the beast he wondered what sort of magic allowed whoever made this thing to make it move and even talk mentally to him? As he climbed up to the head he was

determined not to fall off he climbed to the head where he assumed the weakness to be he located a big complex mark on top of its head. He reached up to stab it and realized it was the same mark as the symbol of the

religion that he used to belong to. He stabbed the top of its head holding on for his life staying on the thing was taking away all of his strength and he was running out of his energy, it began to shake violently, moving its

head around at full speed. **Get off of me! you must cease now get off of me, you are not cleared to be here this land is forbidden get out. **You are really stupid, aren't you, now go down! He stabbed the sigil

again and repeatedly stabbed the area over and over again in rage he had to kill that thing before his energy ran out and he fell off out the monster. With 2 final stabs the creature slowly dropped **AHHHHHHHHHH!, no**

** you ca, cant be in this area eeerrrrr uhg uhhhhhh. the colossus died there and as wander jumped off the corpse black tendrils of light struck him and he dropped to the earth and fell unconsious right**

** on the spot seeing a white light before him he faded away and went to sleep. **


End file.
